Golden Sun 2:The Lost Age
by David Le
Summary: A fight with the Star Magician
1. The Lighting of Jupiter

I don't own Golden Sun of the characters and plot.  
  
The story takes place during Golden Sun 2:The Lost Age. BEWARE! It might contain some spoilers! Picard (Leon in the US version) is the new adept that joins Felix and co. There is mainly Isaac/Mia and a bit of Garet/Jenna and Ivan/Sheba.  
  
"Jupiter Lighthouse.." Said Felix as he stood in front of the Great Tower.  
  
"Do you think Isaac and his friends are here Felix?" asked Sheba.  
  
"They probably are,"  
  
"Felix, is this Isaac person your friend?" Questioned Picard.  
  
"He might be a friend. Or an enemy." Jenna said.  
  
After Felix and co. went in the lighthouse four other people emerged.  
  
"Well. we're here at last," said Isaac.  
  
Isaac and co. went in the lighthouse and saw that a few puzzles have been solved.  
  
"Someone's here." Said Ivan.  
  
"Gravity Jade!" yelled a distant voice.  
  
"That voice.. Jenna.." Said Garet.  
  
"Isn't she the person you are looking for Garet?" asked Mia.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Later Isaac and co. reached a bridge. Isaac and Ivan lingered behind to pick up the weapons the monsters dropped and had fallen behind Garet and Mia a bit. Below their floor Felix and co. were also on the bridge.  
  
Click!  
  
"Aaah!"  
  
"No!!"  
  
"Garet!?" yelled Felix and Jenna in surprise.  
  
"Mia!" yelled out Isaac.  
  
"What have I done." Mumbled Ivan, "I accidentally stepped into a trap."  
  
Felix and his group ran to the middle of the bridge to see Garet hanging on a ledge with Mia trying to reach him.  
  
"Haha! Looks like they foolishly fell for the lighthouses trap!" mocked Agaito.  
  
"How did they have defeated Saturos and my sister if they fall for such an easy trap!?" Karst added.  
  
Isaac and Ivan whirl around to see Agaito, an old friend of Saturos and Karst, Younger sister of Menardi. Isaac drew his Gaia Blade while Ivan got out his Crystal Rod  
  
"YOU want to fight us!?" You wont stand a chance." Said Karst as she pulled out her scythe.  
  
"We have to help them!" Jenna said to her brother  
  
".... alright." Felix said softly.  
  
They went though the next room and up the stairs. They were about to go out of the room when Alex teleported in.  
  
"Looks like your need some healing my friends," said Alex as he healed them all.  
  
"Thanks Alex" said Felix as they went out.  
  
Outside they saw Ivan take a crushing blow by Karst's scythe.  
  
"I'm so sorry.. Isaac. I.. I'm useless.. Said Ivan as he falls to the floor.  
  
"Revi-"  
  
"Tire!" yells Karst as she puts some of Isaac's djinn to recovery and Isaac loses his ability to use revive.  
  
"Dragon Crush!" yelled out Agaito.  
  
A Dragon made of flames comes out and pushes Isaac up into the sky then explodes. Isaac falls to the floor and lets out a cry.  
  
Isaac goes down..  
  
"Now that was too easy!" laughed Agaito  
  
"... You can show yourself Felix," said Karst  
  
"Let them go Karst!" cried Jenna.  
  
"Just because you love that hanging idiot Garet down there"  
  
Jenna blushed and turned away.  
  
"I think that's enough," said Picard  
  
".. Just let them go" said Felix.  
  
"Alright then we let them go this time.. And Felix.. I want you and that lemurian(Picard is lemurian) at the lighthouse beacon," said Agaito as he and Karst walk off.  
  
"Felix go up there with Picard. We will heal Isaac and his friend." Said Kraden.  
  
"F..Felix? You survived your fall?" Isaac said weakly.  
  
"Yes," said Felix as he and Picard walked into the lighthouse.  
  
Garet used growth and he and Mia went up the vine.  
  
"Water of Life!" Yelled out Mia.  
  
At the beacon..  
  
Felix and Picard had reached the beacon.  
  
"Go ahead Felix. light the lighthouse." Greeted Agaito.  
  
Felix drops the glowing stone of Jupiter into the hole. And a powerful gust came and almost knocked the four off of the top but the grab on to some poles until the gust stops.  
  
"Lets go Felix. Another gust might come any minute now." Said Picard  
  
"Leaving so soon" asked Karst as she unsheathed her scythe again.  
  
Upon seeing that Felix and Picard pull out their swords.  
  
"Fire Rock!" Yelled out Agaito before Felix and Picard can ready themselves for battle. A small meteor falls out of the sky(this isn't the summon "Meteor") and hits Picard.  
  
"Felix! Picard! What's going on up here? Shouted Jenna. Seeing the four with their weapons readied she pulled out her staff and joined the battle.  
  
"Triple Blade!(ragnarok upgrade)" Yelled out Felix  
  
Two small blades appear out of nowhere and stab Agaito then Felix rushes at Agaito and a third blade appears behind Felix and Stabs into the enemy as Felix stabs Agaito with his sword.  
  
"Ice Blade!" Yelled out Picard  
  
An Ice rock hits Karst freezing her as Picard rapidly smashing the ice with his sword.  
  
"Dragon claw!" Jenna shouted and a flaming dragon hits Karst  
  
"Tire!"  
  
1 of Felix and Jenna's Djinn go on recovery.  
  
"Jenna! Wait for me!"  
  
Sheba comes out and seeing the battle, she gets ready to fight.  
  
"PyroClasm," said Agaito  
  
Eruptions hit Felix's party.  
  
Picard goes down.  
  
"Death Size!"  
  
Karst hits Jenna.  
  
Jenna is downed.  
  
"Ragnarok!"  
  
A sword comes out of the sky and hits Agaito. Bt Barely hurting him.  
  
"Shine Plasma" Sheba screams as a barrage of lightning bolts hit Agaito and Karst.  
  
"Dragon Crush" A flaming dragon pushes Felix into the sky then explodes.  
  
Felix goes down.  
  
"Supernova!" Karst shouted out.  
  
An explosion engulfs Sheba in flames.  
  
Sheba is knocked out.  
  
"Oh come on! Even Isaac and that kid did better then you!" mocked Agaito.  
  
"You did well" Alex said.  
  
"Alex!?" said Felix in surprise, "If you're their friend, why did you heal us earlier?"  
  
"I have my reasons.."  
  
"Felix are you OK?"  
  
"Well.. We better go now." Said Alex.  
  
They teleported down with Alex.  
  
"Felix?" said Isaac.  
  
"Jenna? Is that really you?" asked Garet.  
  
"Are you ok Sheba?" Ivan Questioned.  
  
After Mia and Isaac healed them all Felix said that he saw the Mars star hanging out of Alex's pocket.  
  
"Garet and Mia fought him since Ivan and I were still weak and he stole the star."  
  
Another gust started.  
  
"We'll see you in town as Isaac and his party left. Felix also left for town thinking that if Alex and his gang lighthouse... His parents and Isaac's father will never be revived.  
  
  
  
So how was it? This is my first fic. Expect more coming soon. 


	2. Lemuria..

At town.  
  
Felix and his friends see Isaac and his party go into a house with a hollow stump by it. They go in to see Isaac and his friends with their weapons ready.  
  
"I'm sorry Felix but since you are trying to light the lighthouses we must fight you," Isaac said softly.  
  
"Felix is lighting the lighthouses for a reason," Kraden suddenly said.  
  
"Like?" asked Garet.  
  
"Reviving his parents and your father,"  
  
"Isaac why don't you join us?" said Picard.  
  
"..."  
  
"Isaac, you can't! We promised the wise one!" Garet whispered.  
  
".. I guess... I would have to join," said Isaac.  
  
"Then we leave tomorrow," said Felix.  
  
"Ah! Ivan! You are finally here!"  
  
"Master Hama?!" Ivan asked surprised.  
  
"Yes. While you were in the Tower of Jupiter I was upgrading your ship so it can fly using psynergy."  
  
"The last lighthouse is at the very edge of the world. North of Kojima, the town of the Fire Clan."  
  
"Now I see what Saturos meant when he said 'The Fire Clan of the north'."  
  
Then Master Hama left.  
  
Before they left town Isaac noticed movement in the hollow tree stump.  
  
"Force!" Isaac ranted and a fist punched the stump, revealing the Mars Djinn Shine. The Djinn then joins Jenna."  
  
And Felix, noticing a mound of dirt that looks recently, uses Dig and was rewarded with the Venus Djinn, Salt. Salt joins Isaac. They head into their ship.  
  
The 8 warriors started sailing the ship and Isaac came up to Picard.  
  
"Is it really true that you come from Lemuria?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Felix!" Isaac called to Felix who was controlling the ship." Could you make a stop at Lemuria so we can get the Lemurian draught for Babi?"  
  
"Sure thing." Said Felix and he sailed the ship to a mist covered island.  
  
After sailing deep into the cave, they left the ship and went into the Lemurian city.  
  
"Here. Get a bottle and fill it up." Said Picard.  
  
Garet spots a Lemurian Lucky Fountain. He gets out his lucky medal and tosses it in but it ends up outside of the last ring.  
  
"Aww. I always lose." Murmured Garet.  
  
Isaac goes to the fountain and tosses his Lucky Medal into the center. And the dragon comes to him and drops a Summon Tablet!  
  
"Whats this?" he questioned.  
  
"I'll handle this," said Felix and read the tablet.  
  
You who hold the Legendary Djinn  
  
Summon the great Dragon of wind Using 2 mercury and 3 Jupiter  
  
The tablet collapsed and the words merged into Felix and the Entire party learns the Dragon summon!  
  
"Felix now we need to go back to Tolbi." Said Isaac.  
  
"I hope we're not too late to save Babi's life," said Mia.  
  
"Lets hurry and bring this to him!" said Ivan. 


	3. The Star Magician...

To alex: Alex is kind of an ally and an enemy and u don't fight him but u have to watch wise one fight him and the part where Isaac and co. go back to Tolbi is fake. And the future parts are in the game, but optional and I decided make it part of the story. As for "Triple blade" just get a lot of djinn and ragnarok upgrades to it. As for Lemuria u need a lemurian trident to get in.  
  
When they arrive at Babi's palace.  
  
"What? Babi died?" asked Isaac.  
  
"Yes. Now I am Tolbi's ruler."  
  
"So what do we do with the draught?"  
  
Picard answers by taking the bottle and drinking it.  
  
"I guess now we head to Mars lighthouse." Said Felix  
  
"But where is it?" asked Garet.  
  
"I have an ancient scroll found in Babi's hidden treasures. It might be of use to you," said Iodem.  
  
Jenna grabbed the scroll and read it.  
  
"Guys, I think we need to defeat these two monsters listed on the scroll called "The Star Magician" and "DeadArmor."  
  
"Oh! I read about Deadarmor!" said Ivan, "He is the brother of Deadbeard!"  
  
Isaac's party groaned at the thought of fighting Deadbeard's brother.  
  
"Whats wrong?" asked Sheba.  
  
"Deadbeard was very hard to take down. And if this is his brother, then it must be harder." Ivan answered.  
  
"I guess we take on Star Magician first," said Felix.  
  
"It says here that he is found on Treasure Island."  
  
"Then lets go!" Garet said.  
  
Later at the Island..  
  
Isaac and co. were all opening treasures, usually getting nothing. They came at last to a great Hall. They went up the steps and The Star Magician greeted them.  
  
You who seek to light the lighthouse of the Champa Duel me in combat and prove your worth.  
  
The Battle started, With Felix and co. in the front and Isaac and co. in the back. (in the game only 4 could fight at a time and when those four are defeated the other four go into battle)  
  
Felix started the Battle by unleashing Duo but before he could attack his green star near him used a shield to protect the SM( Star Magician), nulling the attack.  
  
"Ice Thorns!" Picard yelled out and Spikes made of ice came out of the floor but did not harm the magician.  
  
"Flame Beam!" A beam made of flaming energy (looks like a kamehameha) came out and attacked the green star and it stopped the shield.  
  
Sheba unleashed cue whom binded the SM with winds.  
  
But the binds weren't powerful enough to stop him as he threw one of his stars which exploded and hit them all. And two of his PyroStars bounced up to them and exploded, taking down Sheba and Picard.  
  
"Triple Blade!" Felix yelled and used the attack to fell another star putting up a barrier around the SM.  
  
"Dragon Claw" Jenna attacked the magician with the flaming dragon and actually hurt him this time.  
  
SM threw a weaker star which took down Jenna.  
  
"Revive" Felix casted the spell on Picard but it was too late. Three PyroStars exploded on them and they all went down..  
  
Then. Isaac's party took over!  
  
Isaac unleashed Granite, Garet unleashed Flash, and Ivan unleashed Zepher while Mia used Ice Missile.  
  
But SM used a "Death Star" on Mia who almost died that instant.  
  
Then Isaac screamed in rage and something strange happened.  
  
A Blade stuck on the ceiling fell down and Glowed brightly until it became..  
  
"Masamune.." Said Isaac as he took the blade and threw the Gaia blade down.  
  
SM cowered in fear and Isaac took one swipe at SM and felled it. Right after the battle he ran to Mia's side and revived her while she was still astonished at what Isaac did just for her. Then Garet used water of life on Felix who revived everyone else.  
  
Then suddenly. Apocalypse appeared.  
  
"I thank you heroes for freeing me from this prison." His voice boomed into their heads.  
  
But he looked almost like judgment but was a more darkened side of him.  
  
"I am also whom you know as Judgment, but a more powerful version. You seek to light the final lighthouse correct? Then head to the Turtle Island. And remember. Summon me with 6 earth Djinn and 2 Wind Djinn."  
  
With that they head to the Turtle Island 


End file.
